Forgotten Jade Mountain Academy
FANFIC COLLAB!! If you want to be in it, please join on this thread : https://wingsoffirefanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1325807 Add you Content thingy once you join!! We'll start on the first day of JMA! Chapter One : Peregrine (Delta) "EEEK!" Peregrine shouted, bouncing from talon to talon. "Moon's above," Flicker said, shaking her head. "Stop being so excited for school." Peregrine looked over at his mother. "What?" He asked, turning his head. "Mother, remember." He pointed to his ear. She rolled her eyes. "I SAID! MOON'S ABOVE! STOP BEING SO EXCITED FOR SCHOOL!" Peregrine nodded. "But I AM SO EXCITED! The DRAGONETS of DESTINY mother!" Peregrine looked up at the mountain, trying not to shriek. He watched the other dragonets pour in, and he flicked his gray wings up and down. "They're like CONTINENT FAMOUS!" Flicker shook her head. "Darling, do you ever stop moving?" She asked. Peregrine grinned. "Can a peregrine falcon dive 240 miles per hour?" He widened his golden eyes. Flicker gave him an odd look. "Um...No?" She said slowly. "What?" Peregrine said, tapping his ear. "I SAID UM...NO?" Flicker yelled. "INCORRECT!" Peregrine shouted, making a few dragons give him a strange look. An IceWing looked at him and then began laughing loudly. Peregrine took a deep breath, stomping down his anger until it was a tiny pulp deep in his stomach. "The answer is YES!" He suddenly went very, very still, not even blinking. Flicker shuddered. "Peregrine. Peregrine. Stop! It's freaking me out!" "Mother, I can't hear you!" Peregrine shouted, trying not to move too much. "PEREGRINE PEREGRINE. STOP! IT'S FREAKING ME OUT!" Peregrine grinned. "Well, I suppose I can't put this off anymore." He said softly. "Well, BYE MOM!" He shouted, then bolted in. "I LOVE YOU!" Flicker shouted. Peregrine dove into the hall, then abruptly sat down, waiting for his eyes to adjust. "Hellooooo!" A voice said. Peregrine turned his head towards the dragon. A purple NightWing with silver scales on either sides of her eyes. "Hi!" Peregrine chirped, waving. Peregrine was relieved. This dragon was so loud he could hear her with ease. "Name?" The dragon said. Peregrine's brain automatically went into terrified mode. "Um... Are you Clay? No... that's the MudWing... Uhhhhh, OH! I know, you're STARFLIGHT!" The dragon wavered for a second, a smile on her face, then suddenly broke down laughing. Peregrine tried to stomp down his terror. First day, no, first MINUTE of school and he had already failed?!?! "No no no. I'm Fatespeaker! I'm asking for YOUR name!" Peregrine sighed in relief. "Oh, I'm Peregrine." "Peregrine..." Fatespeaker muttered, looking over a scroll. "Ah! Cave Two in the Copper Winglet section! You're right up in start of the hallway! You're claw-mates with Pronghorn!! OOH, TWO P NAMES! I wonder if Clay did that on purpose..." Peregrine gave her a confused glance. "Um...Clawmate?" He asked. Pronghorn. He looked up thoughtfully. That must be a SandWing. ''He felt a flicker of both happiness and disappoinment. He was hoping that he would be sharing a cave with another SkyWing, but of course, they were all GRUMPY AND ANNOYING, so also, not really. Peregrine laughed inside. "Oh, the dragon you have to share a cave with!!" Fatespeaker suddenly laughed, a high-pitched crystal clear sound. "Deja-vu much? I just said that to a NightWing like, not five minutes ago!" Peregrine shuddered. NightWings... He thought disapprovingly. ''Liars... Murderers... ''He growled softly as he walked past Fatespeaker, feeling the anger bubble up inside him. The anger he couldn't push down into his stomach. The night the messenger came with news that his father had been killed in a fire was the worst night of Peregrine's life. He had run away from home and went to the ruined building, crying until his heart burst. But this wasn't a normal fire, he had known that by the way that there were no survivors. And that's when he saw it. A black scale, just laying on the ground. He picked it up and knew, from the moment he touched it, that NightWing's had killed his father. The father who laughed with him. The father who shared his goat with his son because Peregrine had been unable to catch one himself. And now he was gone. And it was all the NightWing's fault. Chapter two: Garnet (Luna) Garnet watched as the looming shape of Jade Mountain Academy grew and grew in the distance coming ever closer like the fangs of a dragon waiting to pounce. She shuddered but then sighed, and banked lower into the trees landing on the ground with a thump. she let one last longing look at the SkyWing mountains, at home and her siblings before mustering her courage and going up to the entrance. She was met by a Nightwing with an overly happy personality Fatespeaker she said her name was. "WELCOME to Jade Mountain!" Fatespeaker said grinning before she handed Garnet a map and her schedule. "Your scales are soo pretty!" she remarked "such a dark red I almost mistook you for a NightWing! haha". Garnet looked at her blankly "I'm not sure how you did that because NightWings and SkyWings a completely different muscular structures, If you would reference the 'Book of Dragons by: Redwing; a distinguished SkyWing professor." she informed Fatespeaker. "Um... Yeah I know someone you would really get along with (COUGHCOUGHstarflightCOUGHCOUGH)..." Fatespeaker said "Your cave is two cave to the right in the second hallway! I can't remember your classmate's name but I think they are a RainWing and an IceWing! Please let me know if you have any questions, concerns or anything really!" She smiled and waved Garnet along as another dragonet came into the mountain. Garnet found her sleeping cave and poked her her head into it and was impressed by how nice it was with colored lanterns casting a warm glow over everything and the general homey aura that seemed to be everywhere. she looked back out and saw a SkyWing and SeaWing facing off with hatred gleaming in their eyes, ''oh no, Garnet thought watching as they growled at each other not carnelian! I don't think she can even read! I pity the person who has her as their clawmate. she sighed and then went back into her sleep cave "Ugh My shoulders hurting again I need to stop by the health cave sometime" She said rubbing her shoulders. Garnet climbed onto her sleeping ledge and tried to sleep, after a few minutes of tossing and turning she decided to look though the scroll racks by her bed for something to read. she picked up a pretty pinkish cream scroll and smiled. it was so beautiful, she couldn't help it. Garnet sat down and smiled as she began to read. Chapter Three: Sepia (Dins) Sepia tossed her head as she landed on a stone floor. A NightWing greeted her, saying, "Oh, you're Sepia, right? Did I get it?" The MudWing snorted and replied, "If you were any more enthusiastic you'd explode. Yeah, that's me. Who are you?" The other dragon squinted and said in a quieter voice, "Fatespeaker. Your cave is down the hall, the first one on the left. I think your clawmate is... a NightWing? I think their name was Fearless." "Thanks," Sepia said, running down to it. With a small shake of her head, she darted into the one Fatespeaker had indicated and peered in. She saw a thin NightWing splayed out on the floor. I guess she's my clawmate, ''Sepia thought, tapping her claws unconsciously on the cool floor. Fearless stood up and said sarcastically, "Gonna stand there til' you turn to stone? Come on." Sepia instantly disliked her and said frostily, "Which side is mine?" The NightWing frowned and replied, "The one I'm not on. ''Come on ''already." She folded her wings close to her body and stepped through the entrance, looking around. She was impressed despite herself. The NightWing's half was on the other side of a large window that led to a tiny ledge, just large enough to jump off of. Whistling, she walked over to it and Fearless said immediately, "We're not allowed to use that." With a frown Sepia questioned, "Why not?" WIP Chapter Four: Thrush (Aurora) Thrush was humming a tune in his head that he came up with. It was an energetic piece called "Flaming Wings", and he was working on the big finale. WIP Chapter Five: Arid (Sby) Arid flew toward Jade Mountain Academy, the mountain getting closer and closer until he finally touched down on stone, in front of a NightWing who introduced herself as Fatespeaker. "What's your name?' she asked excitedly, her eyes wide and happy, a huge smile on her face. It was a little awkward, he had to admit, but she obviously didn't think so. "I'm A-Arid," he stuttered, then internally cursed himself for appearing weak. His father had told him to stay strong, show dominance, but Arid wasn't the kind of dragon that did that. He was a follower like his brother, not a leader like his father. Fatespeaker looked down at the list. "Looks like you're with Changbai! Third cave on the left! Welcome to JMA!" "Thank you," he said quietly. He bowed his head in respect, and hurried off to his cave, where he sat on his bed and looked around. It was a rather homey place, he decided. The other dragon wasn't there yet The room was well-lit, an orange light illuminating the place, shining onto the other sleeping area. He wondered who his clawmate would be as he nervously fiddled with his talons, his eyes darting constantly to the open doorway. ''I hope whoever I'm here with is nice, he worried. And hopefully, if they're a SandWing, they support Queen Thorn. it's really hard to get along with dragons who don't. Though Changbai doesn't sound that SandWing-ish He stood up and walked around, waiting. Chapter Six: Alba (Nightgazer) Alba was smiling as Jade Mountain Academy came closer with every wingbeat. She also felt more nervous with every wingbeat. Like, really nervous. Alba didn't like fighting, and was overjoyed when the war finally ended, but everyone still seemed tense, and Alba couldn't say that she was happy to see red, brown, green, blue, and black figures dotted around the huge mountain. Chapter Seven: Ermine (Piggy) Ermine stood on a peak of a mountain overlooking the entrance to Jade Mountain. Her cloak blew in the wind slightly, uncovering her fourth circle necklace. Moon blasted wind! ''She cursed in her head, and pulled her cloak back down to cover it. Even though she was an Icewing and loved the cold, she couldn’t stand wind. It hurt when you flew towards it and made you fly too fast when you flew away from it. For all Ermine cared, the wind could go choke on a penguin and die. The oddly colored Icewing shook her head to clear her thoughts. She strained her shoulders to look presentable and dove off the mountain peak. She spread her wings and glided down towards the entrance. Ermine walked inside the cave only to have a voice yell “Ooo! You‘re an Icewing! Cool black spots! And I love your cape!” Ermine squinted and realized that in the dark cave was a Nightwing. “I’m Fatespeaker and you must be...“ she looked down at her scroll. “Ermine? Or is it Changbai? Alba, Winter, and Icicle already arrived.” The Icewing sighed, not being used to a dragon not knowing her name. “It’s Ermine.” “That makes sense!” Fatespeaker said “Is it because an Ermine is all white with a black tail like you do?” “No, it’s because I’m covered in fur.” Ermine said as she rolled her eyes. Fatespeaker paused for a minute, thinking “Really?” The Nightwing asked “No!” Ermine roared and stormed off. “You’re in the Quartz winglet by the way! It’s the-“ Fatespeaker’s voice trailed off as Ermine walked away. By the time Ermine has found her cave, a SkyWing and Seawing were fighting and roaring at each other which had forten a lot of attention. Ermine ignored them and went inside her cave to find a red SkyWing with an odd bright red spot by it’s eye. Ermine growled under her breath and flopped down in a corner grumpily murmuring to herself. Chapter Eight : Boto (SFS) "Another day of this boring school." A slender, but dark shape glittered in the sunlight. Only bright poison green eyes and flecks of dark and light green on his scales were seen from afar. Inkblots of indigo spread across his scales, blending in with his dark palette. ''No! His scales quickly rested to orange, irritated with his annoying scales that shifted too often. Chapter Nine : Peregrine (Delta) Peregrine bounced happily along the corridor, looking at everything. Suddenly, he popped his head into where the scroll said his cave was supposed to be. Everything in the cave reminded Peregrine of his old home, except it was brighter and cleaner. Back in the Sky Palace, everything was only bright because it was covered with jewels, but of course Queen Ruby had gotten rid of a lot of jewels. Peregrine ran his white and black stripes claws along the side of the cave, looking at the two beds before him. The one on the left was a reed mat that was lightly dusted with sand and had multiple fire-globes above it, and the one on the right was a single rock ledge, covered with multiple goat fur blankets. Without hesitating, Peregrine walked over to the rock ledge, setting his black and blue bag down next to the ledge. He looked around. The cave was rather small, with one window at the edge. Two scroll racks were on either sides of the doorway, and each bed had an empty one next to it. Peregrine gingerly put down his scrolls on the empty one, then rustled through his bag to find his tiny ruby falcon that his father carved. Peregrine set it down gingerly in a tiny niche in the wall then bounced over to the scroll rack on the left of the door. He surpassed a grin. Herbs and Healing : Volume One!! A Full Guide of Dragon Anatomy. RAINWINGS NOW INCLUDED!! ''Peregrine bounced a little on his foot. All these scrolls were amazing!! Chapter Ten: Barracuda (Lemon) Barracuda lashed his tail as he stalked through the halls of Jade Mountain. "Why did my Winglet have to have Music today?" He snorted as his eyes locked on the Music Cave. His vision started wobbling as the young SeaWing had the letters along the wall within eyeshot. He looked away. Why did he have to be the one who had a disability. He ruefully stomped into the cave and bared his teeth at Ermine, who was playing a reed flute as if he were a flailing seagull. Barracuda picked up a wooden ukulele and stepped to the shadowy corner where he hoped that his dark blue scales would keep him hidden. He strummed the sturdy silk strings and it made a high pitched melody, a little too loud if you asked Barracuda. Ostrich, who was from the Winglet who also attended music, the Silver Winglet to be exact, walked up to him. "Nice playing!" Barracuda was slightly blushing. "Who asked you?" Ostrich had probably noticed Barracuda wincing as he looked at the trademark on the instrument, for she said, "Are you okay? Here what does this say?" She held up her library card. "Uh," Barracuda stammered. "Stinky Mooses and the Lobster Horn?" "I know what happened," Ostrich tsked. "You have dislexia." Chapter Eleven: Pronghorn (Itchy) Pronghorn could not control it. Jade Mountain was in his distance. In a few wingbeats, he'd be in a room that was warm! With dragons! And friends! Okay, what if they were rude? I mean, some had kindness, but when you hung out with Blaze, you're stuck in three categories. Pronghorn desperately hoped he didn't meet the third; egoist. Landing, Pronghorn felt ground. GROUND! Not icy ground, but grassy ground! Miracle! Miracle, Pronghorn would tell you, MIRACLE! His letters to Thorn? The eight one worked! Eight, the lucky charm! Yippee him! Now he knew when to go up to a student and ask what number they liked, he could go up and say "I like eight because I spammed eight letters to my queen about this place!" Whoo whoo him! Pronghorn walked through, and literally tried to control screaming his forked tongue off in total excitement. This place was Jade Mountain; it was Gold Mountain! Total gold! Not, gold as in, like, palace gold; he'd scream his forked tongue off in fury; he had enough of Blaze and her glitter, thank him very much. "Welcome!" A cheery NightWing appeared in Pronghorn's sight. Wait, how did she get here? There wasn't any shadows, was there? WAS THERE?! Pronghorn guessed living near the Ice Kingdom blinded his desert vision, but......there seemed to be any shadows to hold this dragon. "Fatespeaker here! Name?" The NightWing replied, her smile closing with a little beam. ''Fatespeaker? But, I thought NightWings didn't have any powers? Is she fooling me? WHY WORLD WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?! "Pronghorn." He cheerfully replied, Fatespeaker beaming. Did this dragon ever stop smiling? Guess not. "OOO, double P names! Your clawmate-" What now? "Is Peregrine in Cave Two, Copper Winglet. Start of the hallway!" Suddenly, Fatespeaker spoke again before Pronghorn could talk. "Talk me to any concerns!" Sure will. He have one talons up at the NightWing before heading to his cave. Start of hallway. Wait, left or right? He ended up in the first cave he saw, and it seemed to be his correct one. Pronghorn didn't notice the other dragon on the rock ledge, sitting on the dusty sand mat, the fire globes near him giving him comfort. Keeping his barb tail close to him, he came to one conclusion: I'm going to have an awesome day. chapter 12, Garnet Garnet saw an IceWing and shivered trying to shove the instinctual fear she felt whenever she saw one. but her mind supplied her with horrific images of frozen twisted bodies, of limbs shaped off. and she flinched when the IceWing jumped on the bed it's fine IT'S FINE you. are. safe. The WAR IS OVER STOP BEING SO WEAK WHAT WOULD...she say... Garnet huddled by the scroll rack and tried to get her breathing under control (WIP) Gallery!! (Fan art!!) Screen Shot 2019-09-23 at 7.46.36 PM.png|Peregine : By Delta Screen Shot 2019-09-24 at 4.21.11 PM.png|Garnet (By Luna) 00080896-F70F-4EDA-8055-00336EF53E85.png|Arid (By Piggyxl) Thrush fullbody.png|Thrush- by Nightgazer Category:Fanfictions Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Content (DeltaTheSeaWing) Category:Content (lunathepurpledragon) Category:Content (Nightgazer the nightwingg) Category:Content (BanderItchy) Category:Content (WildKadachi) Category:Content (Piggyxl) Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (Stardust the IceWing-RainWing)